Kingdom Hearts the Next Gen:Rise of Darkness
by Super Mind Code Blue
Summary: Peace and harmony was restored to the universe. Darkness and light's balance was revived. Life is all it should be. But as it is written, peace doesn't last forever... :First story. PLEASE READ!


Ohlow! My loyal subjects! I am the great Super Mind Code Blue! Hi I'm new to fandom. I was just board some random school day and just thought of this to write so here it is!

Note: this is not my first time writing. Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, except for my OCs

**Chapter1**

**A new power, A new adventure**

Peace and harmony was restored to the universe. Darkness and light's balance was revived. Life is all it should be. But as it is written, peace doesn't last forever...

Destiny Islands

The sea was calm as life for a certain teen. He, himself, was about five foot nine, with spiky blonde hair.

He wore a black jacket that wasn't zipped up and wore a blue undershirt. He wore a pair of black shorts and had eyes that looked determined for greatness. What he didn't know was that he was destined for it.

Today was the day that came once a year, his birthday. The worst day of his life. Every year, his family

would do something extremely dreadful for him. Last year they made him race his dad, Sora, and his

uncle, Riku. And his mom, Kiari, would give a kiss for how ever old he is. Nightmare! The last place he wanted be was home. "Yo! Skyler!" A man that had the look of an islander said. Skyler tensed at the mere mention of his name. "He...he...Hey Waka", Skyler said in a nervous tone of voice. "Happy 15th Birthday dude. Don't worry your parents have no idea you're here", Waka said with a wink. "Oh! Good! I thought you were going to tell them where I was!" Skyler said with a sigh of relief. "Na! I just wanted to give you a present. An Island Shake. You know how I work at the shack? Well, I thought I'd give you one because it's the best tasting one ever," Waka said. "Well thanks. So what about Tidus?" Skyler asked. "Well, see for yourself," Waka said. Tidus held a fishing rod in his right hand and was attacking a tree as if it was Skyler's dad, Sora. "You want some more Sora? Huh? Huh?" Tidus said to the tree. Skyler and Waka looked at each other with the stare of "this guy is crazy" kind of look. "Well, I've had enough for one day. I'm hitting the usual spot." Skyler said as he ran to the edge of the island were there as a hammock hooked onto a wall. He laid into the hammock and stared up at the calm sky._ That dream, _he thought. _It felt so real_.

Flashback

The room was surrounded with darkness, yet he could see perfectly. He looked down at the floor and saw a picture of him on the tiled floor and someone else who looked like him but not him. Who was this person? Then suddenly, a loud voice boomed" Walk forward if you dare. Will you do it?" Skyler, a little unsure, walked forward. "Good," it said. Then suddenly, three stones rose from the ground and three weapons appeared. A sword, a shield, and a staff. He picked up the sword. "The path of the Warrior. Possess unlimited power yet unlimited chaos. Is this the path you choose?" "Yes," Skyler said. "Through the process of obtaining, theirs the process of sacrifice. Choose wisely!" it said. Skyler picked up the staff, "The Sage, Power of mysterious proportions. A mystery to everyone. Are you sure you want to give it up?" "You bet ya!" Skyler said." You path you choose is set. Now you're ready to face your destiny," It said. A portal opened up behind Skyler and started sucking him in. At that moment he woke up in a cold chilly sweat.

Normal Time

After thinking very hard that he dosed of. He must have been sleeping for a long time because then his mom came up and tipped his hammock over. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. "Ow! Mom! Why did you do that?" "Because, we want to give you your gift!" "Yeah, I rather sleep," Skyler said. "No! You will come with me. And we can give your gift! You really need to be there." His mom said. "Yeah, my hammock needs more," he said. His mom just sighed and started dragging him across the sand to his house. Finally, after twenty minutes of dragging they reached the house. "Well, took you long enough!" his uncle said. "Well this one didn't cooperate!" His mom said. "Alright well, Skyler, I present to you the power of the key blade. We hope you will pave a road to greatness!" his dad said holding out the blade. Skyler grabbed the blade, but it disappeared. "Well? I don't feel any different!" Skyler said. "Perhaps he wasn't destined to have the key blade. Maybe he was destined for the Soul Eater!" his uncle said. After trying the same process the same thing happened. "You know what? Maybe I wasn't destined for anything!" Skyler said in a tone of irritation. His mom came up to him and tried to touch his shoulder. Skyler jerked away and said "Don't touch me!" He said in rage. Suddenly he abruptly left the room and ran to his sanctuary. His safe place that no one knew about. He sat on the ground and did the only thing he could do. Cry. A sudden sound of a man filled the room, "Crying will get you no wear!" He said. "Who...Who are you?" Skyler said with a bit of a quiver in his voice." I am DiZ the great," DiZ said. After seeing the shocked look on Skyler's face, he added," No not that DiZ. That DiZ was a fake. A failed replica." "What do you want with me?" "I came to warn you. The island is about to be under attack." He said. "I don't believe you!" Skyler snapped. Then a loud shrieked of a woman's voice filed the island. "Mom!" "Your family is in danger!" "Ya, think?" "Come on! We must hurry!" he said. Skyler fallowed him to a top of a mountain. DiZ was protecting him the whole time. "This is where I leave you. I hope we cross paths again," DiZ said. "Alright! I'm going to help my family even if I can't summon the key blade!" Skyler said as he ran to the top of the mountain. He saw his family's bodies on the ground. He ran forward to his parents' bodies, but these shadow beasts appeared around them. "What are these things? Well whatever they are they're not going to get my parents!" Skyler said. One of them came at him full force. Skyler braced for pain, but it never came. He looked at his hand and saw a key blade. "Whoa! The key blade. How? Well no time to ask that. We've got company!" Skyler said as a beast came at him. He did a horizontal slash on it and turned around and did a vertical slash on another one. Another one came at him from the side and he did a diagonal triple slash combo on it. "Is that all they got?" Skyler bragged.

As he was laughing a giant beast appeared from behind him. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That was easy. Those are pathetic!" Skyler bragged. A roar of a loud creature was enough to make him turn around. "Oh Crap!" Skyler yelled as he saw the beast. It kept pounding its fist into the ground where Skyler was standing as he was running. "How am I going to beat this?" Skyler screamed. Then he realized what he had to do. When its fist was in the ground, he had to jump on it and hit him in the face! Then, when its fist was in the ground, he executed his plan. A special move's name came to his mind. Ragnarok! "Ragnarok!" Skyler yelled. Eight beams surrounded his key blade and shot it in the face. It was knocked out! "Oh- yeah! Uh-Hu! You lose! I win!" Skyler bragged again. Then right after he finished, a portal of darkness

opened up above him. "Man, I've got to stop bragging!" Skyler said. He got sucked up into the portal never the less. The only thing he could say was,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

His life was changed forever...

To be continued...

If you liked it you Must! review it. Before I make my second chap. I want at least 10! Constuctive insults are alowed! Super Mind Out!


End file.
